


I Don't care

by GokmTheOtaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Deserves Happiness, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokmTheOtaku/pseuds/GokmTheOtaku
Summary: Where Jason is at a gala and then reader turns up an makes it slightly more bearable.After he comes back they meet againInspired by I don't care by Ed sheiren and Justin Bieber
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Don't care

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic I'm post on AO3 and well I'm not that great but I really want to learn and grow to be better so yeah please be kind to me anda hope you enjoy

Jason adjusted the stupidly expensive red tie, scowling, as yet another one of the Gotham elite went to talk to Brucie. Every party is always the same, the woman pinch his cheeks and tell him he is so cute and how he so smart, having grown up on the streets he did go to school before Catherine died but as always Jason bites his tongue and says 'thank you,' although he wants to say 'fuck you."

he can hear Golden boys obnoxious laugh from across the ballroom as if he needed another reason to want to throw himself off a cliff. With Dick here I'm sure no one would notice if I disappeared for the night but he promised Alfred that he would stay the entire night, what a pain.

Swallowing some of the non alcoholic campaign I had been given I scan the room from my corner. The snooty rich people, snobby rich people, and look at the more snobs and snoots. 

Scanning the crowd one girl in particular caught my eye. She had a dark blue evening gown on, she seemed to be around my age and looked just as annoyed as me, our eyes locked and would have stayed in a staring contest if not for someone coming to talk to me when I looked back she was gone. 

Turning away from the now empty space I go back to spinning the campaign in my hand. Sensing someone coming close I lift my head up only to catch her standing there. There is a moment of silence before she offers her hand. "I'm Y/n L/n, you are?" It is innocent not like the vultures before she doesn't want anything well at least not anything bad.

"Jason," He doesn't give a last name but he does take her hand and shake it, its' soft and warm it reminds him of Catherine before the drugs. And then she smiles just like her hands, it 's soft and makes him feel warm. "Well Jason, since we ain't strangers anymore would you like to dance?"

Nobodys' ever asks him that with that expression it is so innocent there aren't any ulterior motives, it 's just one kid talking to another so maybe he let's lose a little. "Sure," Before he can even think she takes it down in one go putting it on the passing waiters' table and drags him to the dance floor.

It definitely not the most graceful dance seeing as how I only has the basics down and you seem to be at the same level if not worse but I don't care that she crushed my foot like six time or that we nearly fell twice as many with her there it feel like the rest of the world fades out and it just her and I.

For the next few months it becomes a routine and we'll I find myself look forward to it more and more I take up dance classes with Alfred and start to actually trying to look good at the parties we dance, we talk, we exchange numbers and we talk some more we become friends and I can't say that I mind that it nice to have someone in my corner.

I start to feel things when i'm with you, you make my heart beats faster all those butterfly Fly free and well you know the rest, I find out my Mom might be alive and I decide to go and find her, I send you a message when I'm on the plan to make plans for after the top to Ethiopia.

After that I find my Mom plans to confess. I never go to those plans.

.  
.   
.

Even after my revival I don't go to any galas until Bruce and I are on good terms and I'm you know not legally dead. I've wanted to see her but then I remember how I've changed and I think it will hurt to see how she's' have as well.

But I go anyways it good press even body says how nice it is to have me back and how much they cried when I was gone, we all know it bull but I still say a thank you after the original greeting some people try to talk to me longer mostly Mothers' trying to marry off their daughters' it boring so I go to my corner and observe.

I continue observing until I see you like I'm fifteen again. You have changed, well matured is more like it but you've only gotten more beautiful seeing you again. You are bewitching in that long red evening gown that hugs your body in all the right places.

And then your eyes lock and there is that look of shock but quickly replaced by a smile the same smile you had when you were younger the same excitement in your eyes as you quickly excuse yourself from the conversation with another lady you age.

You quickly make your way over to me dragging him to the balcony not too far away from where he was standing closing the door behind you, you both stand there for a minute before you take him into a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, Jay," and for the first time since he got back he doesn't hesitate to hug you back, burrowing his head into the crook of your neck and you just stayed there for a while soaking each other's presence.

Once you let go, backing away only far enough to see each other's faces you talk catch up he hasn't been this honest with someone in forever the loud chatter of the ballroom just one door away is tuned out as you both talk about anything and everything. 

After only God knows how long you just look at him and ask him the question that started that friendship all through the year ago, " Wanna dance?" And he smiles the most genuine smile he has had in years," Hell yeah," and so he whisk you away. It has been a few years since he last danced with someone, his mind may not remember but his body does.

While he dances with you he can feel the happiness he most definitely doesn't think he deserves but he treasure non the less. He treasures every moment with you and he doesn't take his eyes off you. And he lets himself rest and relax and he knows he'll be okay because he is in your arms safe and sound.

So he tell the voice to fuck off and he enjoys your laugh, your smile, the way you say his name because while most thing changed he would let this be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah did you enjoy? If not can you tell me what you think I could do better I'm willing to take constructive criticism but I will not tolerate hate.
> 
> I hope you have a good day or if it's evening had a good day.
> 
> Bye


End file.
